Story Of Lives
by Asparagus2000
Summary: A new team member is added to the BladebreakerS. She is unbeatable and will Kai develop some feelings for her? KaiOC DISCONTINUED


Hey, this is my first story so bare with me. ok, this is kind of my test story so i aplogize if its not that good but i'll try my best! But yea, this really juss a test chap. I might not update/finish it.

Disclamer: i dun own beyblade.i only own Madison and Sarge and any other ocs i put into the story.simple as that.

"..." talking

'...' thinking

-(...)- me interrupting

* * *

**chapter 1**

"Shut up, tyson" said kai after tyson would not shut up. "aww, don't be so mean kai" complained tyson. They were all at tysons dojo practicing beyblading. "kai could we please take a break, i'm _really _tired" pleaded max.

"oh u might as well kai because they're not gonna be able to train as hard if ther all exhausted" said hillary. kai was getting really fed up with it all now. "fine, you pathedic weaklings, 10 minute break then back to practice" said kai in a very iritated tone.

'yes! we finnally get a break i was starting to get really thirsty' thought ray. they all went inside the dojo to get their break.

(later that day still in the dojo)

"Hey everybody, Mr. Dickinson called saying he wants us to go to his office tomorow morning, said he wants to tell us something" said kenny. "he also said it was very important".

(kai pov)

"I wonder what Mr. D has to say to us". Blabbed that idiot tyson, does he ever shut up? oh well, im just gonna go for a walk. "hey, kai where r u going?" asked ray, "hn" i said as i went out the door. i think i heard dizzi say something like "there goes mr. sunshine". i don't care what they think...even though they are my teamates.

I was walking by the river when I heard someone say... no, yell"SARGE! come back with that!"

I looked across the river to see a girl chasing a dog, it looked like a boxer from what i could tell. The girl had brown hair that went to the middle of her back and was wearing tight fitting bubblegum jeans and had a dark colored shirt on. over all she was very beautiful... the most pretty girl I have ever seen in my life.

wait, what am I thinking! I don't like girls...but there's somthing special about this girl.

"sit!...good boy" I heard her say after she caught up with the dog and got whatever she was trying to get from him.

by this time I was on the other side of the river, the dog noticed me and I guess found me very interesting. After he stared at me for a minute he started running towerds me. he stopped in front of me and wagged his tail...if you could call it a tail. -(I have a boxer puppy named sarge and for those of you that dont know boxers have very very short tails)-

"sorry about him, he just really likes people". said the girl as she walked up towards me. "hn, wutever" i said back to her.

"your that beyblader kai, arn't u?" she asked me. "yea" I said back. before she could say anything back I noticed something like a beyblade and launcher conected to her belt. i couldn't help but ask. "do you beyblade?" she looked at me like she was thinking on how she would answer me. "kinda" she finally said. "so, does that mean your a beginner or something?" i asked...curius now.

"oh no, nothing like that. I just don't like cheating." right after she said that her eyes got bigger and she covered her mouth. "I mean...uh...umm...oh never mind." I looked at her very confused now. "and how is it that u cheat?" I asked. she just looked away and didn't really answer me. after a while i was starting to get impatiant.

"I challenge you to a beybattle" I said to her. she looked at me and then said "I would...but I'll win" i was very very confused now, what did he mean by all of that? so shes saying she cheats and doesn't want to play cause she'll win because of the cheating. I was very curius of this girl now.

"um...I should go, my grandpa will worry about me." she said after a while of silence. she put a leash on the dog -(forgot about him, didn't you?)- and started to walk away. then a thought came into my head. "whats your name?" i asked to her back.

She stopped and looked back at me and opened her mouth to speak then shut it. what is with this girl?I wondered to myself. "my name is...Madison. see you around, kai." she said then started walking away again.

I watched her a while then decited to walk back to tysons, it was getting pretty late.

(at the dojo)

"hey kai, where have you been? we were starting to worry" said ray while i was walking inside. "it doesn't matter, just go to bed." i said back to him... I dont really like being mean to ray. so i try and keep my temper with him.

"ok, r u going to go tosleep nowtoo?" he asked "yes" i said back to him. "ok, goodnight kai."

(next morning at Mr. D's office, normal pov)

The next morning the bladebreakers went into mr. d's office. "oh, good morning boys it's nice to see you all again." said a very kind and cheery old man by the name Stanley Dickinson.

"good morning Mr. Dickinson." said kenny as all of the bladebreakers walked inside. Kai in his usuall pose leaning against a wall.

"what is it that you wanted to talk to us about Mr. D" asked tyson. "well boys, I have been watching your team and I have come up with the decision that I'm going to-" mr. D wasn't able to finish his sentance because just then a girl came into the room with huge headphones on and bobbing her head as she walked across the room, not noticing the other people there.

She then sat on a couch with her eyes closed and was still very into the music she was listing to.

"ah, Madison how nice of you to drop by." said Mr. D "yea gramps i know you miss..." she then noticed the bladebreakers standing in the middle of the room staring at her.

"OH! im sorry gramps!I didn't know you had people in,I didn't mean to interupt, i'll leave if you want." she said very exasperated.

'that's that same girl I talked to last night' thought kai, more into the situation now.

"that's alright Madison, I was just about to talk about you anyway. Boys I have made the desicion that my grandaughter, Madison, will join the bladebreakers team. She is a top beyblader and undefeded." said mr. D, sounding very proud about that last thing he said.

"WHAT!" the bladebreakers and Madison yelled after hearing the news.

"What is this all about gramps, you didn't tell me this, I don't beyblade. You know that, I'm not going to join a team and be expected of to actaully battle!" Madison said practically yelling.

"I have made my decision and you will be joining the bladebreakers. You will also be staying at Tyson's grandpa's dojo" said Mr. D to madison in a thats-final-tone-of-voice.

"ok, but I don't see the point when I'm not gonna blade" said madison then left the room.

'interesting, now i will be able to learn more about this girl' thought kai, more pleased about this then he showed.

"wow, we have a new teamate! this is exciting!" said max smiling,very happy about the new member.

"yay, now I will have somebody to talk girl talk with!" said an also happy dizzi.

"lets get going guys, she's probably waiting for us" said ray.

"before we go I have a question for you Mr. Dickinson." said Kai.

"yes kai, what is it?" "why do you think we need another team member to the team? also her being a girl. I don't see what good is gonna come out of this." said Kai.

"well, you will all find that out sooner or later. I would like to chat more but I have a meeting to go to. oh and don't worry about my grandaughter, she really is a sweet girl...once you get to know her." with that said mr. D left the room off to one of his meetings.


End file.
